


Tumblr Request

by Alazan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Steve McGarrett/Female Reader, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Making love after some confessing.





	Tumblr Request

It was one of those cases that started off pretty simple, only to get complicated and for a moment Steve wasn’t sure if he’d see tomorrow. But with the teamwork Five-O had, they did the impossible and Steve managed to go home. 

 

But it was one of those cases that just wouldn’t leave him alone. Or rather not the case itself, but it gave him those moments of thought that made him question what he was doing with his life. He was often called reckless and insane, most commonly by Danny, but that didn’t mean there weren’t times when he felt...vulnerable. 

 

After he went home he tried to go by his night as usual as possible. He took Eddie for a long walk on the beach before taking him back, making sure he had food and water in his bowls. After, Steve tried to head to bed and put the day behind him...but he couldn’t sleep. 

 

Once he tried and failed to sleep after twenty minutes he got up and decided to go for a swim. Being in the water always calmed him down and helped him think. He swam for a few miles before making it back to shore and making his decision. 

 

He walks the few blocks and makes it up to your house and knocks. Give him thieves, muggers, terrorist, he could handle all of that. Emotional stuff like this was harder. 

 

“Steve? Is everything alright?” You asked.

 

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, everything’s good. I hope.” Steve muttered. 

 

“That’s good. But...what are you doing here? It’s late.” You remind him. 

 

Steve looks up at the night sky and nods in agreement. “Yeah. Um...sorry. But I couldn’t sleep. And I couldn’t wait until morning...can I come in?”

 

You feel a bit flustered as Steve sort of pushes his way in before you could say yes or no, though it’s Steve. You’d say yes always. Ever since meeting him and Eddie on one of their walks, you’ve encountered them quite often. Small run ins turned into random conversation starters, as weird luck would have it, you were once in a place that was getting robbed which could have ended badly but didn’t thanks to Five-O. Steve made contact with you and you helped Five-O know exactly what the situation was on the inside without there being any casualties. 

 

Steve invited you to celebrate with the team. That was probably when you first began to feel feelings. At first you told yourself it was just a crush. And boy was it. It only grew from there. 

 

You’d pop in to make sure Steve was okay. As much of a super SEAL as he was, you’ve noticed that there were times that he forgot about basic human instincts. You’d bring him groceries from time to time, as well as treats to Eddie. When Steve had super long ended missions or cases, you’d volunteer to take Eddie in. 

 

Steve knew that whenever he needed anything, you’d be there to always answer the door. Even if it was in the middle of the night and you were only in your nightgown. 

 

“Was it another tough case?” You asked. 

 

Steve nodded. “Toughest we’ve had in a while.”

 

“Is everyone on the team alright?” You asked becaused you knew that the team wasn’t just a team. They were a family. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Few scrapes but nothing they can’t walk off. But some cops...they weren’t as lucky.” He replies sadly. 

 

“I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“I...no. Sort of. I…” It was very weird to see him so tongue tied. He usually always knew what to say and Steve McGarrett has never been described as speechless. 

 

You reach over and rub his arm and smile at him gently, “Hey. This is a safe place. Should I make some coffee?” 

 

“No. I...I’m on a mission. And I always complete a mission.” Steve says and takes a deep breath before reaching to take your hands in his. “These last couple of weeks you’ve sort of been like a secret island. One where I know and can go for come peace...and good food.” You smile at the praise and can’t help but feel heat rush up to your cheeks and butterflies in your stomach. “Maybe it’s just me but...I feel like...there’s something there. Between us. And...I want to know if there is.” 

 

You look at him with a surprised look. Yeah, you two have exchanged flirtations but it wasn’t anything serious. Things you tell yourself that were just him being nice and you being nice in turn because this couldn’t be happening, right?

 

“Well?” Steve asks and brings you out of your thoughts. 

 

“I...I mean...I...I feel things. For you, sure. I just...I didn’t know if you feel the same.” You admit.

 

“Well, I do.” Steve smiles as he steps closer and pulls you close. You look up at Steve with strong emotions passing through your eyes before kissing him. Without breaking the kiss you lead him to the livingroom and pushed Steve onto the couch. You straddle Steve and continue to kiss. Steve’s hand wonder over your body and you shudder a bit, both at the chill of your nightgown being lifted and at the arousal. You kiss until the need to breathe makes itself known. Pulling back you’re both panting and smiling before sharing a few more kisses. 

 

“Well...I’m guessing this means you like me?” Steve asks with a small smirk. 

 

You reach down and grope his hard on, “I’m pretty sure this means you like me back.” 

 

Steve closed his eyes a bit and let out a low moan. His look became heated and leaned up to kiss you again. The kiss became passionate as you grind on his crotch, his hands on your legs and caressing upwards until they land on your ass and given a squeeze. 

 

You release a moan of your own. You’d be lying if you said this wasn’t something you’ve thought about. When Steve grabs the nightgown to help you out of it, you lift up your arms so he could pull it off. You shiver as you’re exposed but Steve’s hands are immediately on your breast, caressing. His thumbs rub over the nipple as it hardens to the touch. 

 

“Fuck…”

 

“Like that?” Steve asks smuggly as he leans up to lick and suckle on one of the nipples gently. 

 

“Yes…” You moan as you pull Steve’s head closer. 

 

Steve takes his times with playing with your breast and you feel wet and aroused. You push away from Steve for a bit, stealing a kiss first before undoing his shorts and lowering them enough to release Steve Jr. You smile a bit nervously but Steve kisses you again, and together you ease yourself down on Steve’s' cock. It was so different than any toy you might have used with the mere imagination and thought of Steve.

 

There’s a moment to adjust but Steve ruts a bit and you can practically feel that he’s trying not buck. You smirk down at him and decide to take control, holding him down by his shoulders as you begin to move and fuck yourself on Steve’s cock. His hands grip your hips but he doesn’t guide the thrusts, leaving it all to your decision. 

 

Once the rhythm was established and both of you locked gazes with lust filled eyes, did you both pick up the pace. Steve thrusts into you and met your movements. 

 

He rolled them over so he was on top and leans down to kiss you heatedly. Steve lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist and began to thrust like mad. You begin to yell in pleasure, reaching to caress and massage your boobs, pinching your nipples and crying out in pleasure, reaching your climax. 

 

Due to the fact that the trip there was spontanous and there hadn’t been any chance to put on protection, Steve remembers, despite the pleasure to pull out before he reaches his own climax. It’s filthy and dirty, but somehow sexy as he splatters over your body. 

 

You’re both panting as you reached for Steves' cock and pulled him closer by it. You stroke him through his climax, overly happy that this has finally happened when you never imagined it could. 

 

“I’m sorry about the mess…” He mutters as pulls his shirt over his head and uses it to clean you both up a bit. 

 

“Don’t be. I’m not.” You tell him. You both make yourself as comfortable as possible on the couch, even if there’s not too much room. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Much. Much better. How was this for you?”

 

“Bit egotistical isn’t it?” You ask him with a small smirk.  He blushes a bit and you find it adorable. “It was much fun...want to stay the night? You’re warm and the bed is much bigger.” 

 

“You won’t mind?” 

 

“Not if you make me breakfast.” 

 

Steve smiles and leans in for another kiss. “I can do that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> It was a tumblr request, not too sure I'm good at doing these character/Reader fics. I haven't written smut in a long time so...I think it's rather blah but it's complete.


End file.
